


Nightmare

by zamello



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is cute, M/M, Nightmares, aokise - Freeform, im sorry, kise is beautiful, this is my first story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zamello/pseuds/zamello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine's dreams sometimes seem to real for his own good. I suck at summaries. Its a small story and i hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> First story! Advice is welcome, please!

Everything stopped, only for a few moments. 

The entire arena heard a loud crack and then the world stopped a second time.

I feel to the ground right next to him. Tears stained his beautiful face and you heard agonizing sobs. He screamed as people rushed around to help. The medics are coming but nothing can change what happened. The monster inside me destroyed the last precious thing I had left.

Kise will never be the same. I finally realize I'm crying as well. I stay on the ground as kise Is carried away. I don't move until they drag me away.

Everything ended for him, because of me.

I scream and then everything stops a third time. 

But this time I end up somewhere different. I'm in my bed, facing the ceiling, out of breath. I look to my side and there is the most beautiful thing I ever saw. 

Kise is breathing slowly as he snores a bit. I grab him and hug him tight, that results with him waking up.

'What's wrong, aominecchi ?' 

'I love you you baka' 

He laughs. And hugs me back. 

'Your the idiot, ahomine, nothing is wrong with you loving me. Everyone loves me.'

I growl about but that's what I needed. We stay like that for the rest of the night until I decide to get up and make breakfast for my lover. 

 

'Thank God it was a nightmare'

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! Sorry it was short! If you would like for me to write more aokise please comment ideas or ask me to. I also write midotaka. Please give any advice you have. Thanks for reading!


End file.
